It is well known to utilize fasteners, such as trim clips, for securing a variety of different types of components together. During the installation, it may be necessary to secure two or more of these components together. Many difficulties may be encountered during the manufacture and assembly of components. For example, various components of products may require numerous and different types of tools in order to assemble the components together. As a result, the use of these numerous tools may be time consuming and costly for manufacturers.
Moreover, the installation of some components may be difficult due to limited access, such as access on only one side of the components. Furthermore, it may frequently be desirable to provide consumers with access to a fastener that may secure the components. For example, a consumer may need access to be able to repair the components, repair the fastener, exchange the components, clean the components, or for other similar reasons. In order to improve efficiency during manufacture, improved fastening devices are needed. In addition, typical trim clip applications have a 1:1 ratio of insertion into the panel opening, versus retention into the panel opening.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an improved and easy to use trim clip that may be attachable to a component without the use of a tool, be installed quickly to reduce manufacturing time and expense, as well as have the ability to be used in a variety of applications. There is also a need to provide a trim clip having a retention force that is significantly increased.